SCAW Blood, Sweat
Blood, Sweat & Tears is a CAW wrestling click-per-view (CPV) event, produced by CAW wrestling SCAW: Superstars of CAW promotion. Considered SCAW's flagship event, it is the most successful and longest-running wrestling event in the promotion. All editions of the event have been hosted in North American cities, with eight in the United States and one in Canada. Blood, Sweat & Tears is one of SCAW's "Big Four", along with SCAW Dark December, SCAW Internal Conflict and SCAW To Hell And Back but it's the only one that's still held annually. =Organization= Most Blood, Sweat & Tears events have taken place in sports arenas in large cities, with some in large stadiums. Blood, Sweat & Tears centers on the main event matches, primarily for the SCAW Championship. Other SCAW championships are also contested for, while gimmick matches and personal feud matches also take place on the match card. Since 2008, the winner of the annual SCAW Tournament has been able to receive a guaranteed SCAW Championship match at the same year's Blood, Sweat & Tears. SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears 8 saw the reintroduction of the SCAW Money in the Bank ladder match (formerly from SCAW E-Extravaganza). This match features six participants. The participant who retrieves the briefcase suspended above the ring wins a contract, which guarantees a world title match at the time and place of the winner's choosing for up to one year, including the following year's Blood, Sweat & Tears. =History= 2000's Blood, Sweat & Tears I was the very first SCAW cpv broadcasted and it aired on August 22, 2007. Spider-Man won the 2007 SCAW Tournament for the newly created SCAW Championship in the main event. Blood, Sweat & Tears II aired from the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California on August 29, 2008. Spider-Man and Homer Simpson wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Blood, Sweat & Tears III aired from Madison Square Garden in New York on September 9, 2009. Spider-Man won his third SCAW Championship in the very first Ultimate Four-Way match at the main event. 2010's Blood, Sweat & Tears IV aired from the Rogers Centre in Toronto, Canada on October 10, 2010. The Green Lantern and Spider-Man wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Blood, Sweat & Tears V aired from the Allstate Arena in Rosemont, Illinois on October 30, 2011. Ghost Rider, Anakin, and The Joker wrestled in a Triple Threat Match for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Blood, Sweat & Tears VI aired from the LP Field in Memphis, Tennessee on November 21, 2012. Captain America and The Prince of Persia wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Blood, Sweat & Tears VII aired from the Aloha Stadium in Honolulu, Hawaii on January 12, 2014. The Prince of Persia and Edward Elric wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Blood, Sweat & Tears 8 aired on June 22, 2015 from the Sun Life Stadium in Miami, Florida. Edward Elric and Hellboy wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Blood, Sweat & Tears IX aired from The Dome at America's Center in St. Louis, Missouri on January 15, 2017. Shazam and Thor wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Blood, Sweat & Tears X aired from the NRG Stadium in Houston, Texas on December 2, 2018. Brian Urlacher and King wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Dates and Venues Category:SCAW Category:CPV's Category:SCAW CPV's Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:2018